Seraph Of The End: Paths Exchanged
by TheEmoVampiress
Summary: In one timeline, Yūichiro becomes a member of the Moon Demon Company, and Mikaela becomes a vampire. But what if there were another timeline in which their paths were changed? In this story, Mika will be the one who escapes to the human world, and Yū will be the one torturing himself for existing as he now is. Dark Fantasy. Vamp!Yū, Human!Mika. Rated M for blood and gore.


Hello, peeps! VampireLover here, with a grand new story! Have any of you thought what might've happened if Yūichiro became the vampire **instead** of Mikaela? I have, and my creative juices began to flow. No OCs in this story. Instead, it'll be a life switch between the two brothers. Will Yūichiro accept what he will become? Will Mikaela snap under the pressure like Yūichiro? Let's find out! And since nobody is here to do the disclaimer, looks like I'm forced to do it! Hooray! _I hate doing this…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the End. It is owned by Takaya Kagami, so he has all rights to it.

VL: Now that that's over and done with… On with the show.

* * *

Yuichiro's POV

"It looks like we're almost there," Mika said, smiling at all the others around us. This was it… we were almost home free.

"Alright! We're at the final stretch!" I whispered to everyone. They all started cheering, and happily giggling, clapping their hand together.

"Let's go," Mika finished off, before folding the map and putting it away. I replied with a, "Yeah," before we started walking towards the exit. The door was in a large, white room, with arches everywhere in the design.

 _I can't believe it, we're home free. This is the best plan Mika's ever-_ My thoughts were cut short by a low laugh, and a voice I dreaded hearing.

"Hello, little lambs," Feryd chuckled, an evil smirk on his face. We all stopped, the others trying to hide their fear. "I was beginning to wonder if you would show up." He leaned back on one of the marble posts by the exit, and we stared at him, our hope draining from our faces. "Aww, just look at those faces! I love the expression humans make when all of their hopes have been dashed. It's so intoxicating that I can't stop playing this game!" he continued, smiling menacingly.

"W-what game? Ah!" Mika went to look at the map, before it flew out of his hands, when we looked towards it, what we saw horrified us. Feryd had a hold of Ako. She cried weakly as he drained all of the blood from her body. Seconds later, Feryd called out.

"What a pity. Died so quickly," when he began this, he dropped her limp body to the floor, the few droplets of her blood left draining to the marble she laid on. I saw red, and I screamed out at him, "DAMN YOU!" I pulled out the pistol Mika gave me, and went for a shot when he turned to face me. But his reflexes, they were too fast, and he dodged the bullet like it was moving through butter. _W-where did he-?_

"Well well, I believe that is my pistol. Sneaking it past me took a cunning that few possess. I'm impressed, Mika! I never expected to be this entertained. It makes me hungry for more," his voice sounded out behind me, where I immediately turned around as I watched him walk back to the 'exit'. "Does that Fire of yours need rekindling? What if I told you that map you stole was the genuine article? All you have to do is get past me, and you'll be back in your world. It'll be hard to chase you once you've made it outside. The question is: whether or not you can make it there…" He held his fingers to his mouth, licking them.

"Get going!" I cried out to the others behind me. They shrank back in fear, and I knew I'd have to get them to move somehow. _This is a long shot, but it's my only choice._ "Move it!" I cried as I rose the pistol above me, and let off a shot. They began running towards the gateway, and cried out.

"Yes, that's it!" I faintly heard Feryd whisper, before I shouted out again.

"Go! We'll hold him off!" That was before I saw him heading towards us, or rather... right past us. He dashed between Mika and I, heading towards the others. He was going at full speed, and sliced through Chihiro, before going after the others. Fukien was cut down after that, dropping to the floor. Mika began crying out, "I'm begging you," Taichi was killed next. "Leave them alone!" Kōta was murdered then, and the only one left was Akane. She shrank back in fear, unable to move.

"Akane, run!" I cried out, trying to get her to just move. But it failed, and Feryd snuffed out her life with a swipe of his hand, while speaking. "Let me savor the misery as you lose everything you hold dear."

We looked around, seeing our family dead around us. Mika walked up to me, and began to speak. "It's okay, Yū. Don't forget: the two of us, we're family." _Mika, don't you dare._ To make sure Mika couldn't do what I knew he was going to do, I tightened my grip on the pistol. He tried to grab it from me, but I pulled it out of his hands.

"You're right, Mika. And I protect my family with everything I have!" I cried out as I rushed toward Feryd.

"Wait, Yū, don't!" Mika shouted, but I was on a mission. I was gonna kill this bastard if it was the last thing I did.

"Oh, the troublemaker becoming the hero? This I did not anticipate. This will be fun, and I can watch as your hope dies from losing your whole family, sweet Mikaela." He went to slice me, but I ducked underneath his hand. I didn't anticipate his next move though, as he buried his hand through my stomach. I went to shoot him, but he sliced off my right arm, the pistol flying with it.

"Run, Mika…" I whisper, before I saw him next to Feryd, pointing to pistol to his head.

"Die," and he pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in the noble's brain. He slumped down, his arm sliding out of me. I knew it was too late, my blood was everywhere, and I could feel my life ebbing away slowly.

"Yū!" I heard him cry out. His arms wrapped around me, and my eyes met with his. "Come on, look at me! Please!" I could feel the blood beginning to slowly fill my lungs. I attempted to say something to him. "Go, Mika… leave me here."

"Don't be stupid, Yū. We're going back home together, remember?" I heard his reply, so I continued, with labored breaths. "Don't let us die… for nothing…" I sw tears enter his eyes, and he replied again.

"S-shut up, you're fine! You're gonna make it, come on!" He began dragging me across the floor, more of my blood covering it as he did so. I just waited for him to drop me and run.

"Yū, I can't leave. I can't! You're my family! I won't lose you." _There's no other way then, is there?_

I struggled out of his grasp, falling to the floor, pain shooting through my back. When Mika went to pick me up again, I punched his stomach lightly, pushing him back down to the floor.

"Just go, you idiot! NOW!" Tears began streaming down his face again, and he finally turned and ran. "I can't believe… I just lost my only family…" I whispered, as tears poured down my face, mixing with the blood on the floor. Then everything began fading into darkness. "At least... I can die knowing he made it out..."

* * *

Mikaela's POV

I screamed, as loud as I could. The tears wouldn't stop, and neither would my feet as I ran through the vine-covered hall that led to the Human World. On the way, I almost tripped, but just kept running. Not looking back, not even stopping. My sobs kept getting louder, as I wiped away the salty water stinging my eyes. I closed them, and screamed my sadness to the halls again, except… there was no echo, and I could feel crunching under my feet. I opened my eyes, and saw trees for a split second, before I tripped and tumbled through the snow, landing on my back. I immediately got up again, however, and continued running, before coming to a halt at the sight of the city ahead of me. _It's… deserted. All of it…_

"Good, he's here," a voice called out, making me jump as I spun around to see who it was. "The prophecy was right. It was foretold that we would come into contact with one of the 'test subjects' from Hyakuya Labs." The man speaking took off his hood, before looking directly at me. "Hey kid, how would you like to help us get rid of the vampires once and for all?" The tears came to my eyes again, and I couldn't stop myself as I walked towards the stranger and hugged him. He and I both fell into the snow, and I replied, "I'll do whatever it takes…" I heard him release a sigh, and he relaxed slightly, before I finished. "As long as I get to kill every last one of them."

 **To be continued**

* * *

And there it is, folks. Just to make sure I got everything right, I watched the ENTIRE section of the episode from when Mika says the first line of this story, up to the end. This was heart-breaking for me to watch, and now I'm crying my eyes out. I hope you enjoyed this, and as I said before, this is an OC-free story. I hope, at least. I'm trying this out because I've been thinking so much about what could happen if the two brothers were to have lived each other's lives. So expect to see the whole series as part of this. Oh before I do anything else, here's 16-year old Mika with the little Next Time thing they do.

Mika: Next time on Seraph of the End; Humanity after the fall.

Okay, and that is it! If you've watched the anime, you know what's up next. There aren't gonna be any Previews for this story, so it'll keep you in suspense. I will be doing the Yū/Krul Tepes meeting in the next chapter though, so that's the only difference. See ya then. Remember to review, even if you don't have an account on the site. I'd appreciate it very much if you told me how you think Mikaela would act if he were in Yu's shoes. Yuichiro is kinda a given, considering how he feels towards them. And so, that is the end of the introduction to my 3rd story. Ja ne, all you beautiful people!


End file.
